In optical communication systems, the interconnections between nodes define, to a large extent, scalability of networks and performance of communications. A number of interconnection strategies have been proposed, with each resulting topology offering various advantages and/or disadvantages compared with others. However, the ever changing requirements of communication systems often pose challenges that highlight inadequacies of existing topologies.